1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector, and particularly to a cable end connector having a latching device for locking/unlocking with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists in the art an cable end connector known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals. Especially, the Serial ATA connectors according to the Serial ATA standard are featured in fewer electrical contacts than other conventional electrical connectors and are relatively tiny in configuration.
Generally, the serial ATA connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts assembled to the housing, a plurality of wires electrically connecting with the contacts, and a latching device for providing a reliable mechanical and electrical connection with a complementary connector. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,655,979 and 6,585,536, having the same inventor and the same assignee with the present invention, each disclose a serial ATA connector equipped with a latching device. The latching device comprises a middle portion retained on a connector housing, a pushing portion extending rearwardly from the middle portion, and a locking portion extending forwardly from the middle portion for locking/releasing the Serial ATA connector with/from the complementary connector. When the cable end connector is to be disengaged with the complementary connector, a downward pressing force is exerted on the pushing portion to drive the pushing portion move a big enough distance. The locking portion then is forced to move a vertical displacement towards the housing and disengage with the complementary connector.
However, in a situation where the plurality of wires of the cable end connector disposed near the latching device extend in a direction perpendicular to or angular with a mating direction of the cable end connector assembly, when attempting to separate the cable end connector from the complementary connector, it is inconvenient or even difficult for a user to hold the cable end connector and operate the latching device.
Hence, an improved cable end connector having an actuator is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.